1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to means for preserving paintings against deterioration and is particularly concerned with an improved means for maintaining paintings against shrinkage, warping and cracking arising from the drying and aging of oil paintings and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore it has been customary to retain oil paintings and the like in their original frames or to mount them in new frames. In either of these arrangements, it frequently happens that no adequate provision is made to protect the paintings against the inevitable shrinkage and warping, and their effects, which occur over a long period of time as a result of drying and other physical or chemical changes in the paints or pigments employed. Since these changes ultimately cause cracking, peeling and other forms of deterioration, many valuable and important works of art become damaged or deteriorated.
The present invention solves these problems. It is the object of the present invention to provide an improved means for maintaining a painting in a predetermined position where it is resistant to shrinkage, warping and cracking arising therefrom.
Another object of the invention is to provide a means of the character described which is adjustable to impose any desired degree of tension on such a painting.
Another object of the invention is to provide a means of the character described wherein the tension producing elements may be disposed in any desired position and at right angles or in other positions with respect to each other.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved means for reinforcing and mounting very old paintings so as to prevent or minimize shrinkage, warping and cracking thereof.
Still another object of the invention to provide a simple, lightweight economical means of the character described which may be easily assembled with a painting and disposed in operative position.
Other and further objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.